Ben 10 VS Green Lantern
Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan.png Ben 10 vs GL.png Feel Free To Make Your Own Version! Description Cartoon Network VS DC Comics! Two normal human beings who found some weird items from outer space go head to head in this melee! (This was originally going to be finished before Death Battle.) Who will win? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Select Your Character P1 Chooses Ben P2 Chooses Green Lantern Who do you want to win? Ben Tennyson Hal Jordan Melee Ben is playing his video games in the Rust Bucket. Ben: Yeah! Score one for Ben! Whoo! 3 seconds later, an explosion is heard. It was Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) fighting Villgax. Ben rushes over and finds Hal and Villgax as he transforms into Four Arms and tosses Villgax away. Hal: Seriously, kid?! I had that under control. Ben: I save your butt from being crushed. You're welcome! Ben starts to walk off as Hal creates a large fist made by the power of his ring and tries to crush Ben. Hal: You made me lose control of that creature. Ben: So you want to fight, huh? OK then! It's hero time! Ben 10 vs Green Lantern FIGHT!.png|FIGHT! 60 Ben transforms into Heatblast and throws flames at Hal. Hal fights back with his ring and creates a fire extinguisher and destroys the fireballs. Heatblast: You have got to be kidding! Hal: Not kidding. 50 Heatblast then changes to XLR8. XLR8: Catch me if you can! XLR8 runs in a circle around Hal, making the Green Lantern dizzy. Hal: ENOUGH!!! NO MORE GAMES! 40 Hal creates large hands which try to crush XLR8 who quickly transforms into Way Big. Way Big: Think of something easier already. Way Big grabs both hand s and throws them towards Hal. Hal flies up to his space shuttle and starts blasting Way Big. 30 Way Big: I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice! Way Big transforms into Alien X. Alien X: Now, time to end this. Hal: Great idea with the word 'time'. Hal leaves the shuttle and travels through time as Alien X follows him. 20 Hal looks behind him and sees his enemy. Alien X: Hey! 10 9 8 Hal: What?! Alien X starts multiplying himself and attacks Hal and stops him from travelling through time. 3 Hal and Alien X leave the time portal... 2 ...as Hal falls to the ground... 1 ...and sees Alien X with a giant orb... Alien X: Yawn. ...which explodes on Hal. K.O! Hal and Ben change back to normal as the wielder of the Omnitrix grabs Hal's rings. Ben: Think again when you battle against me. Ben crushes Hal's ring and walks away back into the Rust Bucket to play more video games. Conclusion (Starts at 0:09) Ben 10 Wins.png|THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...BEN 10! Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs